


王氏双子的爱人 43

by alice0822



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice0822/pseuds/alice0822
Kudos: 14





	王氏双子的爱人 43

43

有甜有虐…

三人行，并必有一👋

肖战是被体内散发出的气息热醒的。

“好热……水……呼……水…” 肖战睁不开眼睛，口腔内燥热的很…  
突然，肖战觉得一个像果冻一样q的东西滑进口腔，凉凉的，湿湿的…肖战像抓住水源一样，勾住那东西开始吸充…  
“唔……”王一丹被肖战毫无技巧，只知道吸充的吻技搞得心情迷乱…果然和以前一样，又纯又欲……

王一丹轻轻咬了下肖战的唇，让肖战松开自己舌头，自己则一路向下吻去…

王一丹把一只手指塞进肖战微张的小嘴里，自己则俯身对着肖战的一侧乳头又吸又舔的玩弄…  
“唔……不要…不要吸了，啊～ 痒……”肖战一边含着王一丹的手指，一边抱着王一丹的头，挺着上身，配合着王一丹玩弄着自己的胸…  
“哪里痒呀～小战战～”王一丹恶趣味的用舌尖沿着胸部抵舔到下腹，在肚脐眼处不停的打着圈圈…  
“啊～……后面…后面好痒…啊……嗯…前面又好胀……啊，啊…”肖战不安分的扭动得腰肢，用分开的腿夹住王一丹的身子，不停上下动着摩擦着……

王一丹把手指从肖战嘴里撤出来，抬起肖战屁股，从后面按压着后穴，可轻轻一按，肖战就往前一顶，把手指吸进了湿润润的后穴里…  
“啊啊……往里抠抠，哈……更多……啊啊，诶……嗯～ 要……啊，更多的手指…嗯……”后穴的空虚一只手指根本无法满足，肖战急的眼尾泛红……

王一丹坐直身子，一只手往肖战后穴里抠动着，一只手解开自己的裤子，释放出自己被憋的紫红的肉棒……  
王一丹把手指从后穴拿出，把手指沾的淫水往肉棒上摸了摸，套弄了几下，便抵到了肖战后穴入口处…  
感觉到后穴口有温热的东西摩擦着，肖战把自己的腿开的更大了……

王一丹不急的慢慢在穴口外摩擦，小浮动顶弄着……  
“啊嗯……快点……”  
“快点什么～”王一丹明知故问的握住肖战的肉棒，套弄起来……  
“呼……后面……快点……”肖战着急的用自己的穴口主动找王一丹的肉棒吸…  
王一丹一边套弄肖战肉棒，一边动着肉棒，让肖战后穴无法得到满足……  
“说，还离开我吗？”  
肖战没有回答，只是不停的蠕动着下体…  
见肖战不回答，王一丹停止对他肉棒的安慰，只是紧紧握住…  
“哈……别停啊～～……”  
“说，还离开我吗？”  
肖战用力摇了摇头， “不，不离开……快点给我……”  
“说，老公，我再也不离开你了。”  
见肖战不说话，王一丹把肉棒放在后穴口，浅浅的进去了一个头……  
“啊～…… 深点……啊…”肖战往前抬动身子，却被王一丹按住腰，动弹不得…  
药物使得肖战后穴抓狂， “老公，哈……我再也不离开你了……你快点进来……啊啊啊——…”  
王一丹用力把肉棒挺进，今天肖战后穴特别敏感…  
肠壁夹着肉棒不停蠕动着，每次进出，龟头都会被穴里的凸起点吸住，搞得王一丹龟头一会儿麻，一会儿痒…  
“啊……啊……轻一点……哈……不……重，重一点……用力……快……啊啊啊啊……”  
肖战后穴被填满，前面肉棒被抚摸，爽到了极致…  
“呼…老婆，你后面的洞好会吸，好厉害…哈……”  
王一丹感觉自己肉棒就快被夹融化了…  
“呀…呀……好舒服……啊……后穴…都被填满了……哦……啊……” 肖战快射了，用力的自己开始摆着腰肢，艹着王一丹的肉棒…  
王一丹知道肖战就要高潮了，加快了抽插速度，“老婆，啊……我们一起……”  
随着身体痉挛…肖战小腹被自己精液打湿…后穴里被王一丹的精液灌满，并被他肉棒塞住了……  
俩人呼吸久久不能平息…

————————

“大少爷，您的意思是……”  
王一博坐在书房老爷椅上，“吩咐下去吧，反正他的腿是加药愈合的，撑不了多久。”  
“是。”

王一博冷静下来后，想了很久，这次肖战的事志浣绝对逃不了关系，惯用变态的想法，他觉得志浣想留在肖战身边，如果他和丹丹对肖战彻底瓦解感情，那受益人也只有志浣。

志浣的想法，手段是不错，但他低估了自己的对手也是个变态，也低估了王一丹对肖战的感情，更低估了看不清心意的王一博对肖战的感情……


End file.
